


One messy switcheroo

by imagining_love



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_love/pseuds/imagining_love
Summary: A witch cursed Wynonna Earp with one condition in order to break it.





	1. A dead witch curse

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a WE panel and a fan asked who would you choose for a body swap and Michelle answered Bobo. So here I am.

“She cursed me!” Wynonna panicked as she made her way into the house.

“Who?” Wavery came running to her side.

“THE WITCH! She said something before she died and I have a bad feeling about it” Wynonna tried to explained.

“You’re fine” Wavery embraced her frazzled sister, trying to calm her down. “Nothing will happen to you. You’re you!”

Wynonna gave a reassuring smile to her sister; however, the nagging feeling loomed over her. She took a warm shower then threw herself on her bed. ‘Sleep will do’ she repeated to herself forcing her eyes shut until she drifted off. Only to feel a sharp pain all over her body that woke her up in an unrecognizable surrounding. Wynonna couldn’t find the peacemaker on her, only to notice that the body she was looking down at isn’t hers. It a man’s body... It’s Bobo!

‘If I am here, then he’s at my house’ she quickly concluded and ran towards her home, hoping to make it in time before Bobo does anything to Waverly.

She broke into the house, ready to fight Bobo, only to find him in her body sipping hot coco next to Wavery.

“Pay up” Waverly told Bobo “I knew she’d break the door down”

“You know best” Bobo searched his new body for money.

“Don’t do that” Wynonna didn’t want him feeling her body.

Bobo gave a devilish grin and raised his hands.

“So tell us, what did you do for this to happen? Not that I am complaining” Bobo asked.

“Witch. She’s dead now” Wynonna answered briefly, took off the fur coat and sat on the opposite side of the coffee table.

“Uff unbinding a dead curse will be tough. I guess we need to get used to our new bodies” Bobo took the fur coat and wore it, which almost reached the floor. Bobo didn’t realize how short she was before.

“It suits you” Waverly told Wynonna, she has adapted very quickly to the body swap and have been enjoying being in the middle of it.

“The revenants can’t learn about this. You’re going back to the well” She decided and grabbed Bobo, only for Waverly to step in.

“Calm down. Your body cannot withstand the winter. He can stay in the guest room.” Waverly lead Bobo to his new abode, showing him the frilly sheets she purchased recently.

Wynonna disrupted the tour by handcuffing Bobo to herself. “He’s staying with me. I don’t trust you” she stated.

“Good timing, sweet cheeks. I need to go to the restroom and I’ll need your help” Bobo interrupted and couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Shit, I didn’t think this through. Come on.” Wynonna said defeatedly and lead the way to the bathroom.

Wynonna had her fair share of disgusting encounters with creatures from the other side, but his was the worst. Her enemy in her body on the toilet stool while she sat on the floor next to it.

Once the ordeal was over, Wynonna had to regroup and think how to break the curse before another bathroom break.

“We need a witch” Wynonna finally thought of a solution.

“I know a witch” Bobo confirmed.

The two left the barn with determination and headed to the witch named Bridget. They sat in silence while Wynonna drove. Her stomach started to growl, so she drowned it out with music.

“I know a good place if you want to grab a bite” Bobo chimed in and Wynonna was thrown off by his normalcy.

“First witch, then we’ll eat.” Wynonna wanted to remain focused on the task.

They finally arrived at her coven in the woods. Before leaving the car, Bobo stopped Wynonna and placed his lips on hers, well technically his lips. He was curious how it will feel like before they broke the curse.

Wynonna wanted to stop him, but the feeling was strange and entrancing. She found herself wanting more of feeling her lips with his prowess. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in. The kisses started to become deeper and their breathing heavier.

Wynonna came to her senses and pulled away before they’d go any further.

Bobo grunted unable to mask his disappointment.

“Never do that again” Wynonna threatened him, hoping to hide the fact that she enjoyed the kiss.

He only responded with a snap and a smile.

Wynonna was the first to leave the car and knock on the coven house’s door. Bobo followed and bellowed. “Bibi, it’s Bobo!!”

Immediately the door opened by itself and came out the red haired witch named Bridget. She glided towards them and embraced Wynonna’s body knowing that Bobo was in it.

“How did you know?” Wynonna asked.

“News travel fast on Witchtter. She cursed you with a 544” Bibi answered in midst of a makeout session with Bobo.

“Speak English! And stop kissing me!!” Wynonna started to get agitated.

Bobo pulled away then turned his full attention on Wynonna.

“But I tell you, love your enemies, bless those who curse you, do good to those who hate you. Matthew 5:44.” Bobo recited the Bible Verse.

Wynonna got a glimpse of Robert Svane under all the madness of Bobo.

"A classic love thy enemy spell" Bibi rejoiced.


	2. A small shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love will break their curse, and Wynonna was stumped. How could she ever love Bobo?

Wynonna needed a moment to wrap her head around her current predicament. To end the body swapped and being handcuffed to her worst enemy, she has to love him. 

“Lunch time?” Bobo asked casually, not showing a thread of concern, which boiled Wynonna’s blood. 

“How are you not freaking out?” Wynonna freaked. 

"Your body is hungry. I cant think straight” Bobo replied. He was not used to the human body. The upside on being a reverent, that he could go on months without eating or drinking. Now all he craves is for chocolate cupcake. 

They drove to the closest motorway café and entered the place not caring if anyone could see the handcuffs. She ordered beer and he ordered everything from the menu then sat in awkward silence until the food arrived. 

She looked at him munching away and caught herself thinking of Robert Svane. The broken man she saw in the Vision Quest, that died protecting Wyatt Earp and damning himself to hell. 

“Do you remember seeing me in the church, Robert? She asked, hoping that he did. 

He snarled at the mention of his former self. 

“Robert is dead” he snapped then lost his appetite. 

“You were bleeding on the floor....alone.” She persisted. 

“You think that by calling me that name I will stop being Bobo.” He spoke through his gritted teeth. Bobo did not want think about his past. He spent decades in hell self-loathing for everything and everyone that got him there. 

Wynonna sadly smiled at Bobo then said “I never thanked you for saving me and my baby by ringing the church bell” 

His eyes flickered, remembering his angel, and stared at Wynonna. 

“My Angel’s name is Waverly” he corrected her. 

Wynonna only smiled. He remembers. 

“Come on” she signaled for him to leave while the waitress is occupied. The both forgot to bring money with all the hoopla and got away. 

“You’re no angel” said Bobo, he shook his head, not believing that Wynonna Earp is his angel he has been waiting for. 

“I never claimed that I was” she said slyly. 

Once they were back home, Waverly greeted them at the door. Not knowing who to hug. 

“I’m still here” Wynonna in Bobo’s body waved his hand “And I'll be trapped here forever” 

She continued to explain the one rule to break the curse and the word ‘love’ almost caused her to vomit. 

“It won’t happen overnight” Waverly was very good at simplifying everything, especially catastrophes. 

Wynonna noticed Bobo being quiet and doing his best keeping his eyes open. 

"Need some shut eye?” Wynonna commented. 

“Human bodies are pathetic” he retorted, hating feeling fatigued and weak and wished he was back in his body. 

Wynonna waited for him to drift off to sleep then removed the handcuff from her hand and onto the nearby heating radiator. 

“I won’t run” Bobo spoke softly still feeling dazed. 

“I don’t trust you, Bobo.” Wynonna stated. 

“Love is nothing without trust” he teased. 

She hated that he had a point. How would she start to love him if she cannot trust him. 

“Please don’t let me regret this” she said when she uncuffed him and took a few steps back. Letting him get up and walk back to his room that was prepared by Waverly. 

Wynonna followed him and waited until he drifted off to sleep again. She waited for him to get up during the night and leave, but he didn’t. The only time he woke up and saw that she was sitting in the corner of the room, he said “You can handcuff me again if that will help put your mind to rest”. 

Wynonna didn’t expect that response from him. He was showing concern! 

“No, its fine” she declined quickly and surprised herself by it. Wynonna knew that she preferred to handcuff him, but she found herself compromising. 

Something has changed. A small shift in their relationship has occurred at the moment they showed concern to one another.


End file.
